Seiya et les Gold Saint
by Orss-Goku
Summary: Lorsque Seiya décide d'emmerder les Gold Saint...fic en 13 chapitres en cours
1. Sacrilège à la Maison du Bélier

_**Seiya et les Gold Saint**_

**Voila ce qui arrive quand Seiya décide d'emmerder les Gold Saint ...**

_**Chapitre 1: **_Sacrilège à la maison du Bélier...

Le jour se lève. Les rayons du soleil passent entre les gigantesques colonnes de la Maison du Bélier. A l'intérieur, un homme est profondément endormi. Ses longs cheveux, de couleur mauve lui retombent sur le visage et les épaules. Il est allongé sur le côté droit, une main posée près de sa tête, la seconde près de sa poitrine, des draps blancs le couvrant à moitié. Un rayon de soleil éclaire son visage et il se réveille sous l'effet de la faible chaleur sur sa joue. Il se rend dans la salle de bain et se prépare un bain chaud. Après être sorti de l'eau, il revêt son armure et attache ses précieux cheveux avec un élastique. Il n'a pas le temps de se préparer de quoi manger qu'il ressent un cosmos à l'entrée de la Maison du Bélier. Il le reconnaît facilement ce cosmos."Lui" seul en possède un aussi faible.

-Mû: _Aucune raison de s'inquiéter avec lui._

-???: "Mû! Sors de là! Je sais que tu te caches ici! J'ai deux mots à te dire, sale voleur !!!"

-Mû: "...Seiya...Qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois?"

-Seiya: "T'as mal fait ton boulot la dernière fois!!!"

-Mû: "Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir..."

-Seiya: "Menteur! Tu le sais très bien: mon a-r-m-u-r-e !"

-Mû: " Ben quoi? Elle est comme d'habitude ton armure..."*_Elle est toujours aussi moche.*_

-Seiya: " Regarde bien, là!" Il montre la pièce de l'armure recouvrant son épaule droite.

-Mû: "Ah, ça ? C'est qu'une petite ébréchure...Tu as du la cogner quelque part..."

-Seiya: "Nan! C'est comme ça depuis que tu l'as "réparée"! Rends moi mes 100 000 yens c'est du vol !!!"

-Mû:_ *T'es le seul pigeon que j'ai trouvé, je vais pas te rendre ton fric si facilement..._ * "C'est pas ma faute si elle est pas solide ton armure :/ ... Et puis je te signale qu'elle était en miettes quand tu me l'as confiée, tu pourrais au moins m'être reconnaissant de l'avoir reconstituée. -.- "

-Seiya: " La prochaine fois, j'la confierais plutôt chez "Norauto", ils font attention, eux!"

-Mû: *_Pas question...Je vais pas prendre le risque de laisser filer mon seul pigeon...* _"Bon, je veux bien te faire un prix: 50 000 yens ...Tu n'as pas trop le choix en même temps: je suis le seul réparateur d'armures sur cette planète." n.n

-Seiya: "Rien que pour une seule pièce?!? C'est d' l'arnaque!"

-Mû: "C'est ça, ou rien."

-Seiya: Il s'élance vers Mû et lui enlève son élastique. "Tu sais quoi? Je vais te couper ces cheveux auxquels tu tiens tant!"

-Mû: Il regarde l'élastique qui est à terre. Un cheveu mauve y est accroché. "...Seiya...**JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!** " Il donne un coup de pied dans la tête de Seiya et l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la maison du Bélier. "Mes cheveux...Tu as osé...Tu as osé abîmer mes cheveux !!!!!!"

Seiya se relève et se dépêche de sortir de la maison du Bélier, de peur de subir une nouvelle attaque de la part de Mû.


	2. La Corne, la Glue et l' Arnaqueur

_**Seiya et les Gold Saint**_

**Mû, Chevalier d'or du Bélier est furieux: Seiya, le chevalier de Bronze de Pégase lui a arraché un cheveu. Ce dernier à profité de l'inattention de Mû pour s'enfuir...**

_**Chapitre 2: La corne, la glue et l'arnaqueur... **_

Dans la Maison du Taureau, un homme est assis sur une pierre, se tenant la tête entre les mains et regardant le sol avec un regard rempli de nostalgie.

-Aldebaran: "Pfffff...Y'a jamais rien à faire ici...Je m'ennuie..." Dès qu'il eu prononcé ces mots, il vit quelqu'un entrer dans sa maison.

"Tu tombes bien, toi! J'en avais marre de rester là à rien faire." Il se lève. "Bats- toi!"

-Seiya:"Hein ?!? Mais... " Il se prends une attaque, est projeté contre une colonne de la Maison du Taureau et retombe, tête la première sur le sol.

-Aldebaran: " Quoi, il est déjà mort?...Il était pas si résistant que ça en fait...J'ai même pas eu le temps de m'amuser un peu avec lui..."

-Seiya:" Arghhhhh...Je ne suis...Pas mort...Tu m'enterres... Bien vite..." Il se relève avec difficulté.

-Aldebaran:" Bwahahaha. Tant mieux, ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon. Mais tu as du mal à tenir debout. Allez, vas-y :attaque moi!!!"

-Seiya: " Je vais pas me gêner! Pegasus Ryû Sei Ken !!!!! "

-Aldebaran: "Pffff...C'est quoi cette attaque minable? Et t'appelles ça des météores? Laisse moi rire, tes coups sont si lents que je les vois tous!" Il arrête tous les coups avec ses mains.

-Seiya: "Oh, non! Il a paré mon attaque !!!!"

-Aldebaran: "Jamais tu ne pourras me toucher, t'es tellement...?!? Où est-ce qu'il est passé?"

-Seiya: "Par ici!" Aldebaran lève la tête et le voit tomber au dessus de atterrit sur ses épaules.

-Aldebaran: " Hé!!!! Descends de là!" Il se secoue pour le faire tomber.

-Seiya: " Ouaaaahhhhhh!!!! " Il tombe mais se rattrape de justesse à la corne gauche du casque d'Aldebaran.

-Aldebaran: "Lâche mon casque tout de suite !!!!! Sinon..." Il entend un bruit de métal qui se brise. Tout d'un coup, Seiya se retrouve par terre, quelque chose de doré dans la main.

-Seiya: " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Il regarde sa main et voit qu'il tient la corne gauche du casque d'Aldebaran. "Oh!!!!" Il cache rapidement sa main derrière son dos. "Héhéhé...J'ai rien fait..." n.n'

-Aldebaran: "..." Touche son casque, à l'emplacement de la corne."...Tu...Tu l'as...Tu l'as...cassé...**JE VAIS TE BUTER!!! **"

-Seiya: Il court dans toute la Maison du Taureau pour échapper à Aldebaran. "J' l' ai pas fait exprès !!!!"

-Aldebaran: " Mais bien sur! Viens un peu par ici !!!!"

-Seiya: "...On peut peu-être la recoller..." Il cherche dans sa poche et en ressort un tube. "Regarde: j'ai de la MCR Glue Super Fix..."

-Aldebaran: "Imbécile, on recolle pas d'armures avec de la glue!"

-Seiya: " Mais, pourtant, c'est Mû qui m'as dit que cette glue pouvait recoller toutes les armures! Il m'a même dit qu'elle valait une fortune parce qu'elle est super rare..."

-Aldebaran: Tu t'es fait arnaquer...Il m'a déjà fait le coup...Cette "glue" ne colle même pas... Il l'attrape par le cou et le balance à travers la maison.

-Seiya: Il se lève et sort en courant.

-Aldebaran: "Attends un peu...La prochaine fois que je te vois..."

-Mû: " Ah, il est venu ici aussi apparemment...Où est-il? J'ai deux mots à lui dire: il a osé m'arracher un cheveu!!!" è.é

-Aldebaran: "ET moi il a cassé ma corne….Bouhouhou."

-Mû: " Je peux te la réparer si tu veux" n.n

-Aldebaran: "C'est vrai?"

-Mû: "Oui...Pour 7000 yens " n.n

-Aldebaran: " A ce prix là je préfères pas la réparer...T'es vraiment le roi des arnaqueurs..."

-Mû: " Ben ,oui, mais faut bien payer le loyer, les factures, s'acheter des fringues...Je vais pas me balader nu quand même... se nourrir et entretenir ma Mercedes coupé sport..."

-Aldebaran: "...T'as pas de voiture..." -.-

-Mû: "Avec tout l'argent que je vous ai escroqué à toi et Seiya, je pourrais bientôt m'en payer une " n.n

-Aldebaran: "..."

MCR Glue Super Fix : Myth Cloth Repair Glue Super Fix (Glue réparatrice de Myth Cloth, super fixante XD)


	3. Le maniaque de la propreté

_**Seiya et les Gold Saint**_

**Après avoir échappé au courroux de Mû et d'Aldébaran, Seiya s'enfuit en direction de la prochaine Maison:celle des Gémeaux...**

_**Chapitre 3: Le maniaque de la propreté... **_

Dehors, le soleil brille d'une étincelante lueur dorée. Ses rayons éclairent la maison des Gémeaux. A l'intérieur, quelqu'un est en pleine séance de ménage...

-Gémeaux: " Bien! Tout est propre maintenant, quoique..." Il regarde à ses pieds. Un tas de poussière gis sur le sol. "Il ne reste plus que ça à faire... Another Dimension!" Tout d'un coup, la porte d'une autre dimension s'ouvre emportant avec elle toute la poussière accumulée aux pieds du Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. " Y'a pas à dire, je déteste que ma maison soit sale!".

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux est un maniaque de la propreté: tous les jours il nettoie sa Maison de fond en comble car il ne supporte pas la poussière chez lui. _"_J'ai bien mérité un peu de repos."A peine sa phrase finie, il entends des bruits de pas. Il se retourne. " Hé! Toi!Qui es-tu? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici et qui t'as permis de traverser ma...AAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-Seiya:" Moi? Je m'appelles Seiya...Ca va pas?..."

-Gémeaux: " Espèce...Espèce d'imbécile!!!Comment oses-tu salir ma maison ?!? Sors d'ici immédiatement!!!"

-Seiya:" Hein?!?" Il regarde ses pieds. Ses chaussures sont recouvertes de boue, car il a plu la veille et elle n'a pas eu le temps de sécher...

-Gémeaux:" T'es vraiment qu'un porc! Prends toi ça!!!!!!" Il court vers Seiya et lui donne un coup de pied dans la tête. Ce dernier se retrouve par terre et le Chevalier des Gémeaux lui écrase la tête contre le sol_. "_ Ca t'apprendras à salir ma Maison justement au moment où j'avais fini de la nettoyer!"

-Seiya: " ...Aaaahhhhh..."

-Gémeaux: "Tu es ridiculement faible! Tu te prétends Chevalier? Laisse moi rire! Une merde comme toi ne toi ne mérite pas ce titre! Je vais me débarrasser de toi à présent, prépare toi à mourir! Où est-il passé cet abruti ? ... Hé reviens ici tout de suite! Si t'as encore la force de bouger tu pourrais au moins nettoyer ta crasse!"

-Seiya: Il rampe vers la sortie et va le plus vite qu'il le peut...mais se fait rapidement rattraper par le Chavalier des Gémeaux, qui l'attrape par le cou. " Nan!!!! ...Lâche moi! Je dois passer..."

-Gémeaux: "Et je peux savoir quelle est la raison qui te pousse à le vouloir?" Il resserre son emprise.

-Seiya: " Je...Je ne peux pas... le dire..."

-Gémeaux:" Alors je vais te tuer! " Il l'expédie au bout de la Maison des Gémeaux."T'as fait tes prières, ducon? Galaxian Explosion !" Une pluie de comètes s'abat sur Seiya. " Tu as sali ma Maison , il est normal que tu en subisse les conséquences. "

-Seiya: *_Ah...Saori...Je ne veux pas mourir...* _Il se relève et court vers la sortie.

-Gémeaux: " ..." *_Héhéhé, il ne se rends même pas compte que plus il avancera, plus il s'attirera des ennuis cet imbécile.*_


	4. Un joli ? paillasson

_**Seiya et les Gold Saint**_

_**Chapitre 4: Un Joli ( ?) paillasson**_

**Seiya s'est enfui de la Maison des Gémeaux qu'il a préalablement sali, alors que son occupant venait juste de la nettoyer. Après avoir subi les attaques du Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, il se dirige vers la Maison la plus sinistre qui soit…**

D'innombrables visages ornent les murs de la maison du Cancer. Les expressions de ceux-ci ne varient pas tellement: peur, tristesse et colère dominent. debout , au fond de sa maison, Death-Mask décroche son portable. Celui-ci vient juste de sonner.

-???: "Death-Mask? Si je t'appelle, c'est pour te prévenir d'une chose."

-Death-Mask: " Ah, c'est toi, Mû...Me prévenir de quoi?"

-Mû: " Si jamais tu vois le chevalier Pégase, ne le laisse surtout pas passer!Il s'amuse à nous narguer!!! Il m'a arraché un cheveu !!!! Et a cassé la corne d'Aldébaran mais ça on s'en fout, ça me permettra de le plumer XD. Je ne sais pas si il a traversé la maison des Gémeaux mais si par hasard tu le croise, le laisse pas s'échapper! "

-Death-Mask: "Pas de problème, je vais m'occuper de lui, Héhéhéhé " Il raccroche son téléphone. " Ca faisait longtemps que j'ai pas eu une occasion pareille. Il vaut mieux que tout soit prêt pour son arrivée héhéhé."

Il descends au sous-sol secret de la maison du Cancer. Une rangée de torches est allumée. La lueur verte provenant des flammes éclaire suffisament le passage pour permettre à Death-Mask de voir où il met les pieds, car le Chevalier du Cancer n'apprécie pas spécialement la lumière. Il arrive devant une porte fermée. Il l'ouvre et entre dans la petite pièce circulaire.

-Death-Mask: "Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu ranger ça moi? Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'amuser autant que j'en ai oublié l'emplacement...Peut-être par là..."

Il dirige sa main vers une étagère à tiroirs située à sa droite, ouvre le 3ème tiroir de droite en partant du haut. "...Non ce n'est pas ça...". Après avoir fouillé dans tous les coins, Death-Mask reste debout au centre de la pièce, les bras croisés. "...Mais oui!!!! Je me souviens maintenant! J'aurais du y penser plus tôt!" En disant ces mots, il avance vers l'étagère dans laquelle il avait déjà regardé et la pousse vers le côté droit. Derrière, se trouve un creux dans le mur, fermé par une petite porte. Après l'avoir ouverte, Death-Mask aperçoit ce pour quoi il était venu. " Enfin je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu aujourd'hui! Héhéhé." Il referme soigneusement la porte et remonte au rez-de-chaussée. Il a à peine le temps de poser ses affaires sur une table en pierre qu'une ombre atteint le pas de sa porte.

"Tu es enfin là! Allez, dépêche toi de rentrer que je m'amuse un peu. Héhéhé" L'ombre entre. Il s'agit de Seiya.

-Seiya: " Laisse moi passer!"

-Death-Mask : "C'est hors de question. tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant que je n'en finisse avec toi." En disant ces mots, il ramasse le scalpel posé sur la table. "Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser! Héhéhéhé." En voyant le scalpel, Seiya fait un pas en arrière.

-Seiya: " Qu...Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention...De faire?"

-Death-Mask: " Oh, mais rien...Juste te découper le visage et le coller au sol, a l'entrée de ma Maison, Héhéhé...Il sera parfait en guise de paillasson. J'en ai marre que tout le monde entre dans ma Maison sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer les pieds avant ! Parce que c'est moi qui doit tout nettoyer après et je déteste ça!!!"

-Seiya: "T'es...T'es complétement malade..."

En entendant les mots de Death-Mask, il était devenu livide. "Je ne veux pas finir en paillasson!!! Prends ça! Pegasus Ryu Sei-Ken ! "

-Death-Mask: " Pffff...T'es vraiment nul...Tes "attaques" sont trop faciles à bloquer. A ton tour d'encaisser. Seki-Shiki Meikai Ha ! "

-Seiya: "Ahhhh !!!" Il se prends le Seki Shiki de plein fouet et tombe sur le sol. Death-Mask se rapproche et l'attrape par les cheveux.

-Death-Mask: " Bouge pas de là le temps que j'aille chercher une corde pour t'attacher...Je pourrais t'arracher ce qui te sert de tête tout de suite, mais elle n'aurait pas l'expression de terreur que je souhaite. Hahahaha". Il le relâche brutalement et se dirige vers la table en ramasse la corde et se retourne. "Prépares toi à...souffrir………………Et merde! Où est-ce qu'il est passé?!?"


	5. La colère du Lion

_**Seiya et les Gold Saint**_

_**Chapitre 5 : La colère du Lion**_

**Seiya a réussi à échapper de justesse à Death-Mask qui avait l'intention de le transformer en paillasson. Il se dirige donc vers la Maison suivante.**

En cette belle matinée ensoleillée, tous les Gold Saints sont réveillés depuis longtemps. Tous…..Sauf un…Le retardataire est encore endormi. Il est allongé dans son lit, à moitié couvert d'un drap blanc.

???: " Mmhhhhh….Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?…Shaka….Hé pas ici !!!" Il se lève brutalement tout en finissant cette phrase." ……Ah………C'était qu'un rêve……Dommage…"

Il sort de son lit et va s'habiller. Il met un jean bleu foncé et une chemise noire dont il ne ferme que le bas, puis va dans sa cuisine. Il ouvre un placard, à moitié endormi et se prends la porte sur la tête. " Faut vraiment que je pense à acheter un placard moins haut…Tous les matins c'est là même histoire! " Il sort un bol et une boîte en carton du fameux placard situé trop haut pour lui.

Après s'être installé à table, il verse le reste du contenu de la boîte dans son bol et s'apprête à manger, quand quelqu'un entre en courant dans la Maison.

"Hé !!! qui a osé pénétré dans ma Maison ?!? ….Quoi ?….Seiya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

-Seiya : "J'ai besoin de passer ! Bouge de là, Aiolia ! "

-Aiolia : "Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça ! T'es chez moi j'te signale ! Allez, disparais d'ici et ne reviens jamais….A moins que tu ne veuille mourir ?" -Seiya : " Puisque c'est comme ça…..Tiens ! " Il court vers Aiolia pour lui donner un coup de poing.

-Aiolia : " C'est ridicule. "Il esquive le coup.

-Seiya : " Tsss…Prends-ça maintenant ! Pegasus Ryû-Sei-Ken ! " Il attaque Aiolia qui pare les coups avec ses mains. Tout à coup, un bruit d'objet se brisant se fait entendre.

-Aiolia :"… !!! Naaaannnnn !!!! Pas ça!!!!! "

Le bol qu' il tenait dans sa main droite se brise en mille morceaux, laissant tomber son contenu sur le sol.

"Pas mes Lion Céréales !!! C'était mes dernières !!!! ……..Toi…..Tu va me le payer cher !!!!" Il se retourne et frappe Seiya. Celui-ci vole jusqu'à l'autre bout de la Maison du Lion et s'écrase contre le mur. "J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Lightening Plasma !!!"

-Seiya : "Gyaaaaaahhhhhhh"

-Aiolia: " A cause de toi je peux même pas finir mon paquet de céréales ! et en plus elles sont pas gratuites, espèce d'ignorant ! Et qui va me les acheter maintenant ? Toi peut-être ? "

Il frappe les murs tout en prononçant ces mots. Au dernier coup, il frappe Seiya qui atterrit cinq mètres après la sortie de la Maison. Il se relève et court aussitôt vers la prochaine Maison.

-Aiolia : " Mes Lions Céréales….. Il ne m'en reste plus une seule………."


	6. La Myth Cloth dérobée

_**Seiya et les Gold Saint**_

_**Chapitre 6 : La Myth Cloth dérobée**_

**Aiolia est furieux : Seiya l'a empêché de finir ses Lion Céréales ! Le Chevalier d'Or du Lion est donc passé à l'attaque ! Mais Seiya s'est enfui, une fois de plus, montrant par là même occasion l'étendue de son « courage »….**

Dans le jardin de la Maison de la Vierge, deux hommes sont assis, côte à côte, sous les arbres jumeaux de Salah, qui est le plus beau et le plus féerique des lieux de la demeure. L'un d'eux, un bel homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux dorés et aux yeux clos en permanence, est le gardien de cette Maison. Le second, beau jeune homme aux cheveux verts, avait passé la nuit chez son ami.

-Shun : Se levant. " Bon, je vais nous préparer le déjeuner." n.n Il entre dans la demeure de Shaka. Arrivé à la cuisine, il commence à préparer le déjeuner mais son regard est attiré par un objet étincelant : une boîte en or de forme cubique. Fasciné par cet objet, il avance au cœur de la Maison et pose la main dessus. La boîte s'ouvre alors et la Myth Cloth de la Vierge vient s'assembler sur le corps frêle de Shun. " Elle est encore plus belle que ce que j'imaginais….Ah! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire si Shaka me voit revêtu de sa Myth Cloth ?" Paniqué, il se prends la tête entre les mains et réfléchit. " J'ai trouvé ! " Il se concentre alors. * Kiki ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Tu peux venir aussi vite que tu le peux ? c'est urgent ! Je suis dans la Maison de la Vierge. *

Sitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, un enfant d'environ huit ans apparaît devant lui.

–Kiki : "Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Tu as un problème ? tu as dit que c'était urgent… "

-Shun : " On peut dire ça comme ça…"

-Kiki : " Ha ! Mais….tu portes……La Myth Cloth de la Vierge ! "

-Shun : " Chutttt ! Pas si fort ! Shaka risquerait de t'entendre ! J'ai besoin de ton aide pour faire apparaître l'armure de Pégase ici. Tu peux le faire ? "

-Kiki : " Héhé, c'est comme si c'était fait !" Il ferme les yeux. Après trente secondes de concentration, l'armure finit par apparaître. " Et voilà ! On fait quoi maintenant ?"

-Shun : " On se cache et on attend. " Il se dirige derrière l'une des colonnes de la Maison, suivi de Kiki.

Tout à coup, Shaka entre dans la cuisine.

–Shaka : " Il en met du temps….Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? ……" Son regard se pose là où aurait du se trouver sa Myth Cloth. " Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!? Où est passé MA Myth Cloth ?!? Et pourquoi celle de Pégase est elle à la place de la mienne ?……….Une minute……….Si l'armure de Pégase est ici et que la mienne à disparu….Ca veut donc dire que…..C'est forcément lui qui est derrière tout ça !" Il se retourne. Seiya est arrivé à la moitié de la Maison. " Mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends à échanger ma superbe Myth Cloth contre ton armure qui est hideuse?!?"

-Seiya : " Quoi ? Mais….Je n'ai jamais volé ta Myth Cloth !"

-Shaka : Montre l'armure de Pégase. " Et ça c'est quoi ? un jouet pour gosses peut-être ?"

-Seiya : " Ah ! Mon armure ! Comment à t'elle atterrit ici ?!? "

-Shaka : " Arrête de faire l'innocent…Je déteste ça! Tu va subir le châtiment ultime pour le crime que tu as commis !" Il ouvre les yeux. " Tenbu Horin !"

Seiya court dans toute la Maison, dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'attaque ultime du Chevalier d'Or. " Inutile, on ne peut échapper à cette attaque. Tu as perdu ton premier sens : l'odorat."

-Seiya : " Ahhhhh ! Je ne sens plus rien !!!" Il court vers la sortie.

–Shaka : " Arrête de fuir, lâche! Et rends moi ma Myth Cloth !!!!" Il s'apprête à envoyer un nouveau Tenbu Horin dans la direction de Seiya mais ce dernier et déjà loin. " Et merde ! J'en ai marre de lui ! Il ne m'a même pas rendu ma Myth Cloth! " Il se rends vers son jardin.

-Shun : " Hé bien….J'aurais jamais pensé que ça aurait été si drôle."

-Kiki : " Moi non plus ! Hahaha !….Au fait, tu ferait bien de la remettre à sa place….Si Shaka découvre la vérité…..je vais renvoyer l'armure de Pégase." Il ferme les yeux et l'armure disparaît.

-Shun : " Tu as raison…." Il enlève la Myth Cloth et la remet à sa place.


	7. Le vieil homme et la Balance

_**Seiya et les Gold Saint**_

**Seiya s'est fait attaqué par Shaka dans la Maison de la vierge. Le Chevalier d'Or pensait que Seiya avait interverti la Myth Cloth de la Vierge contre l'armure de Pégase. Mais en réalité, Shun est derrière tout ça. Seiya quant à lui a encore préféré s'enfuir….**

_**Chapitre 7 : Le vieil homme et la Balance**_

Il est midi. Au dehors, le soleil est à son zénith. A l'intérieur de la Maison de la Balance est assis un vieillard sur une boîte beaucoup plus grande que lui. Il porte un chapeau chinois sur la tête, laissant entrevoir une peau ridée et de couleur mauve, de longs sourcils tombants sur le côté de ses yeux verts et une barbe et une moustache blanche. Il s'agit de Dhoko, le doyen des Gold Saints, seul rescapé de la précédente Guerre Sainte opposant Athéna à Hadès.

-Dhoko : « …On dirait bien que quelqu'un approche… »

Seiya arrive à l'entrée de la Maison au moment même où Dhoko finit sa phrase.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Seiya ? Tu ne devrais pas être au Sanctuaire ! »

-Seiya : « Je peux vous retourner la même question, Vieux Maître ! D'habitude vous ne bougez pas des Cinq Pics de Rozan ! »

-Dhoko : « Ca ne te regarde pas…C'est une affaire entre Athéna et moi… Alors va t'en avant que je ne te force à partir. »

-Seiya : Je voudrais pas vous vexer mais vous ne me faites pas peur…Vous êtes plus qu'un vieux tout flétri maintenant… »

-Dhoko :A ces mots, il ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard glacial à Seiya. « Tu l'aura voulu, petit insolent ! » Il saute de la boîte sur laquelle il était assis et fait face à Seiya, qui recule.

« Hé bien, qu'attends tu ? Je croyais que je ne te faisait pas peur ! Allez, vins te battre. »

-Seiya : « Heu….Vous savez, je veux pas me battre contre un…. »

-Dhoko : « Tu ne veux pas te battre contre un vieux ? Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux ? » Il s'approche de Seiya et lui donne un violent coup de canne au tibia gauche.

-Seiya : « Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Vieux Maître !!!! Vous avez pas le droit ! …..Vieux Maître ? »

Dhoko ne bouge pas, tout en faisant face à Seiya. Une lumière aveuglante sort de son corps. Tout à coup, à la place du Vieux Maître se dresse un jeune homme avec un tatouage de Tigre dans le dos.

-Seiya : « Où est passé le Vieux Maître ?!? On se croirait dans un film de science fiction !!! »

-Dhoko : « C'est moi, le « Vieux Maître » ! Maintenant on peut se battre à armes égales ! »

Alors qu'il parle, la boîte sur laquelle il était assis auparavant s'ouvre. La Myth Cloth de la Balance vient se fixer à lui. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour attaquer ? »

-Seiya : « Puisque c'est comme ça ! Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken !!!! »

-Dhoko : Il pare toutes les attaques en se servant du Bouclier de la Balance. « T'est vraiment nul tu sais, et tu te prétends Chevalier d'Athéna ? » Il prends l'épée de la Myth Cloth de la Balance.

-Seiya : « On ne me traite pas de nul !!!! **Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken** !!!!!! » Il lance son attaque mais sous l'effet de la colère ne vise pas. L'une de ses attaques atteint le plafond, dont un morceau se détache et atterrit sur l'épée.

-Dhoko : « Quoi ?!? Ma belle épée est tordue à cause d'un stupide garnement !!!! Tu va me le payer !!!! » Il attrape Seiya et le balance à travers sa Maison. Ce dernier se lève et s'enfuit, une fois de plus.


	8. L'Antarès réduit à néant ?

_**Seiya et les Gold Saint**_

**Seiya a défié Dhoko, le Vieux Maître et celui-ci a retrouvé sa véritable apparence : celle d'un jeune homme de 18 ans ! Ayant tordu l'épée de la Balance, Seiya s'est fait jeter dehors par Dhoko, ce dont il profite pour fuir, comme à son habitude…**

_**Chapitre 8 :L' Antarès réduit à néant ?!?**_

_Le soleil brille toujours au dehors et l'odeur des repas se fait de plus en plus forte. Dans la Maison du Scorpion, un homme se tient debout contre une colonne soutenant le toit de la demeure, ses longs cheveux bleus retenus par un casque aux allures de scorpion._

_-_Milo : Un portable à la main. « D'après le message de Mu, j'aurais bientôt un petit divertissement…Pas trop tôt, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a de la visite ! »

Il range son téléphone et s'éloigne de la colonne, en direction de l'entrée de la Maison du Scorpion. Il attend deux minutes, avant de voir arriver quelqu'un devant lui.

« Seiya…Tu ne passeras pas la Maison du Scorpion ! » Il bloque le passage avec son bras gauche.

-Seiya : « laisse moi passer Milo ! J'ai pas de temps à perdre ! »

-Milo : « Et on peut savoir ce que tu as de si important à faire ici, alors que tu n'y a pas ta place ? »

-Seiya : « C'est trop long à expliquer ! Allez, laisse moi passer ! » Il essaye de passer en dessous du bras tendu de Milo.

-Milo : « Je t'ai dit « on ne passe pas ! » » Il donne un coup de genou dans l'estomac de Seiya.

-Seiya : Se retrouve sur les marches,5 mètres avant l'entrée de la Maison du Scorpion.« Arghh! »

-Milo : « Et que ça te serves de leçon…Il faut écouter quand on te dit quelque chose. » Il se retourne d'un seul mouvement, sa cape blanche ondulant derrière lui pendant qu'il retourne à l'intérieur de sa Maison.

-Seiya : « Attends ! J'en ai pas encore terminé avec toi ! Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken ! »

-Milo: « T'est vraiment chiant toi…Quand comprendras tu que tu ne peux rien contre nous, les Gold Saints ? Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire moucheron face à nous ! » Il stoppe les météores de Seiya tout en parlant.

-Seia : « J'y crois pas ! Il les a tous arrêtés ! »

-Milo : « Je t'avais bien dit que c'était inutile de te mesurer à nous. Quoi que tu fasses, ta défaite est inéluctable. Scarlet Needle ! »

-Seiya : « AAaaaahhhh !! J'ai l'impression de m'être fait piquer par un véritable scorpion et que son poison se répend dans tout mon corps ! »

-Milo : « Voyons voir si tu résisteras à ma Scarlet Needle. En général, mes adversaires ne tiennent pas plus de cinq ou six assauts ! Tu as le choix entre la mort ou la capitulation ! Que décides tu ? »

-Seiya : « Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, et je ne peux pas abandonner ! »

-Milo : « Alors tu subiras toutes mes attaques . Et je doute fort que tu réussisses à tenir jusqu'à mon coup ultime, l'Antarès ! Scarlet Needle !» Il lance encore trois assauts contre Seiya, qui se retrouve au sol.

-Seiya : « Arggghhh ! Cette douleur est insupportable ! »

-Milo : « Et tu n'en as reçu que quatre coups…Tu es bien loin des quinze coups correspondants aux étoiles de la constellation du Scorpion ! » Il lève son bras gauche.

-Seiya : se relève. « Je ne peux pas te laisser me tuer ! Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken ! »

-Milo: Il bloque les attaques. « Je te l'ai déjà dit… Tes attaques sont inefficaces face à un Gold SaAAAAAAAAAint ! » Il regarde sa main gauche. Son ongle est brisé. « Tu as cassé mon ongle ! Tu va me le payer ! » Il court vers Seiya et lui donne un coup de pied en plein visage. Ce dernier atterrit non loin de la sortie de la Maison du Scorpion. Milo s'en approche et continue de le frapper. « Prends toi ça ! Et ça ! » Le dernier coup qu'il donne envoie Seiya à l'extérieur de la Maison.

-Seiya : * _C'est ma chance !_* Il se relève et s'enfuit.

-Milo : « …..Merde….Je lui ai facilité la fuite !!!! Je devais l'empêcher d'avancer et je l'ai fait traverser ma Maison !!! »


End file.
